


Beating Hearts

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning home to Bag-End after an adventure the married couple couldn't forget and finding the Bilbo's wife was holding something more precious than he could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Hearts

The door opened to let the sun streaming in the hobbit hole with the figure of a woman walking in, shutting the door behind her, only to have an embracing hug from Bilbo.

Elien returned the hug as best as she could, so Bilbo wouldn't end up having to clean himself off from the layers of sweat and the smell of hard work.

"Have a good day?" Bilbo asked, playing with one of Elien's many braids covering her dark brown hair.

"They are getting easy on me." Elien replied back, a smile on her face with midnight blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

"You should take a break for a while." Bilbo recommend.

"I know, but I like getting the exercise. Helps with the little ones." She said, pressing her hand to the swollen area that was her stomach.

Bilbo kneeled down and pressed a kiss to her belly. The baby kicked in protest, Elien's hand going to the area where she felt it.

Bilbo pressed his ear to listen in.

"You did say they were twins, right?" He asked. Elien nodded and tried not to hold back a smile.

"It will be a lot, but nothing I can't handle." Elien said. Two more children hobbits came up to Elien and hugged her as best as they could. 

"Mommy, Aithiel wants to see you. She's been grumpy all day." One of them said.

"I'll go see her. Thank you, Valia for informing me. Thank you as well, Ineort." Elien said, giving them smiles before going to a room where a sleeping baby lay.

Elien carefully lifted up Aithiel in her arms, the baby groaning in protest. A kiss was set on Aithiel's forehead and a smile replaced the sudden change in where she was at.

Bilbo came into the room and looked at Aithiel with a smile.

"I can't tell you how many times how beautiful they all are. And I don't think I can tell you how beautiful you are, Elien." Bilbo said, rubbing Aithiel's cheek. 

"You have told me that many times, Bilbo Baggins." Elien replied, setting Aithiel back in her crib.

"Take it easy, tomorrow. The babies are almost due, if I'm not mistaken." Bilbo said.

"They said around this time from now to the end of this month, but they could come at any time." Elien replied.

"Then let's go to bed." Bilbo said, holding Elien's hand down the hall. Valia and Ineort went to their room and fell right to sleep.

Bilbo opened the door and Elien walked in. She changed clothes and he couldn't help but admire how her body has changed with the twins. 

Her body was not only bigger around her stomach, but her hips as well. She noticed him staring and blushed. 

"You want me in bed already, don't you?" Elien asked, getting the rest of her dress wear on, which was a baggy tunic and her oversized trousers that fit her well when she was expecting.

She crawled into bed and laid down on her back, hands pressing against her stomach. Her eyes slowly shut and Bilbo smiled at her as his eyes shut closed.

* * *

Bilbo's face lit up to know Elien was still beside him. He started rubbing her stomach as she grabbed his hands.

"Don't wake the babes up yet, they woke a while ago and it was hard to get them back to sleep, even though they do enjoy being rubbed." Elien groaned. Bilbo insisted on rubbing her stomach anyways, causing Elien to moan.

"Bilbo, don't." Elien moaned. He stopped and she sat up tiredly, arms shaking.

A knock came to the door and Elien was about to get out of bed, Bilbo went instead to allow Elien to lay down.

He opened the door and looked to find Elien's midwife, Mirthiel, standing outside of the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Baggins. Everything going well?" Mirthiel asked, going into the home.

"Everything is doing fine, Elien is getting ready to have the twins." Bilbo said.

"I would like to see her, is she still in bed?" 

"She is, I don't want to strain her. Soon she will give birth,  I can tell that already." 

Mirthiel followed Bilbo to the master bedroom and smiled when Elien was rubbing her stomach, keeping the babes inside at bay. 

"You doing better?" Mirthiel asked. Elien nodded and slowly sat up.

"I just want them out already, but I shouldn't push anything yet." Elien said smiling.

"Maybe we can do something to make what is left of your pregnancy a little easier." She went into her bag and pulled out a whiteish gel. She put some on Elien's stomach and she immediately smiled to whatever sensation she was getting from when Mirthiel started rubbing it in. 

"Thank you, Mirthiel." Elien said.

"This is to help with pains, sometimes leading to labor. I will have to check on her in case that does happen. Most of the time that doesn't happen, but it can be the case." Mirthiel said, smiling.

* * *

Bilbo stared at Elien with the twins in both of her arms. It had been two weeks after their births and signs that Elien was expecting were bond to happen again. 

He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled at him.

"Is this one it?" Elien asked, pressing her hand to her belly.

"That one is it, I promise. So, you know that your expecting?" Bilbo asked. Elien nodded and smiled.

"At least I don't have to worry about losing baby weight." Elien said.

They both kissed and went on caring after Lurnin and Luna. 

Aithiel was already on her feet while Valia was helping her.

"Don't you think that we had too many children?" Elien asked. Bilbo shrugged and smiled.

"Not for hobbit families." Bilbo replied. 

Elien nudged him, slowly getting out of bed after almost spending all day yesterday in bed.

Bilbo took Luna off her hands and she pressed a kiss to Luna's forehead. 

"Still a lot." Elien countered. Bilbo laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

"You still have your baby bump." Bilbo noted, rubbing her belly.

"I'm going to have it for a while." Elien said, shooing his hands away so she could put Lurnin to sleep with Luna, knowing the two of them liked to be together.

Bilbo took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her midsection, feeling from anything about the baby. She froze and turned around to allow him to look at her face to face.

Elien put her hands on her hips and glared softly at Bilbo.

"I just like knowing who it's doing." Bilbo said, giving her a smile.  

"I like to know too, but you're going to have to wait." Elien said. Bilbo pouted a bit, making him look sheepish. 

"Still love you regardless of what happens." Bilbo said.

"Me too." Elien replied.

* * *

The night sky was shining with stars that seemed to light the candle lit home of Bag-End.

Elien lay in bed, cradling her youngest son in her arms with Bilbo sitting in the seat beside the bed.

He rubbed Virion's cheek while Elien was staring at her little one falling to sleep, a smile on her face.

"He's it, you hear me?" Elien asked, narrowing her eyes at Bilbo.

"That will be it, unless you want me." He said, adding a grin. She smiled, but shook her head.

"Virion will be it." Elien said, falling to sleep. Bilbo grabbed Virion off of Elien's hands and let the baby fall softly to sleep, cuddled on his chest.


End file.
